Services including data communication, visual communication, and the like may be used by mobile terminals due to developments in mobile communication technology. Also, recently, at least two wireless networks providing the services including voice communication, data communication, visual communication, and the like are installed in the same area.
As wireless networks providing similar services increase, terminals accessing a plurality of networks increase. The at least two wireless networks providing the services desired by a specific terminal may exist in an area where the specific terminal is located. Each wireless network may have a different communication scheme. Also, a Quality of Service (QoS), a bandwidth, and a time delay which are provided by each wireless network may be different from each other. The terminal accessing the plurality of networks may transmit data via any one of the plurality of networks, and may distributively transmit the data via the plurality of networks.
The terminal may distributively transmit the data so that data traffic may not be concentrated on a specific network of the plurality of networks. A network apparatus recomposes the distributively-transmitted data into the received data that is the same as the data transmitted by the terminal.
The terminal distributively transmits the data based on a data transmission rule, and the network apparatus recomposes the data distributively transmitted based on the data transmission rule.
The network apparatus shares the data transmission rule with the terminal in order to recompose the distributively-transmitted data. However, a specific method by which the network apparatus shares the data transmission rule with the terminal is not disclosed.
Accordingly, there is a need for a technology by which the network apparatus and the terminal share the data transmission rule, distributively transmit the data based on the shared data transmission rule, and recompose the distributively-transmitted data.